Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $9\dfrac{3}{6}+16\dfrac{2}{6} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {9} + {\dfrac{3}{6}} + {16} + {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {9} + {16} + {\dfrac{3}{6}} + {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=25 + {\dfrac{3}{6}} + {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ Add the fractions: $= 25+\dfrac{5}{6}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 25\dfrac{5}{6}$